Reina de belleza
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Aclaremos un par de cosas. En primer lugar, Itsuka no se considera bonita. En segundo, ella no fue a apuntarse así nada más en la lista de participantes para el concurso de la academia, Monoma la había anotado sin siquiera consultárselo. Y en tercero... ¿En serio, Monoma? ¿En serio crees que ella se va a tragar que solo la habías apuntado para elevar la reputación de la clase B?


**Existen esta clase de bonitas coincidencias en las que Monoma Neito tan solo va y empuja a Kendō Itsuka al medio de una batalla campal en el concurso de belleza. Y. Yo creo que eso tiene más de un tono en realidad. Está el tono de Itsuka y está también el tono de Monoma. Y entre ellos dos hay una deliciosa tensión que se puede cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla...**

 **En fin, este es el MonoKendō que quería salir a luz desde hace mucho. Es horrible, no se molesten en leerlo. Pero si lo hacen... disfrútenlo.**

 **Advertencias:** _Estoy en mi deber de señalarlo: hay un headcanon enraizado por ahí que se ha metido sin permiso y no se puede mandar a volar para propósitos de la historia._ _En un principio no tenía idea de que me acabaría explayando tanto con el personaje de Itsuka y que le acabaría diseñando una historia familiar como la que viene a continuación. Por favor, siéntanse libres de pasarlo por alto. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias._

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Reina de belleza**

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Las carcajadas sardónicas de Monoma la humillan.

O la humillarían de no ser porque está tan acostumbrada a su denso humor pesado que puede pasar a través de ellas sin alterarse; inmutable, impasible, el conjunto de estas ni cosquillas le hacen. Pero aún así ella no se va a dejar mangonear. No es la clase de chica que deje que la insulten así sin más, aunque el hecho de que Awase y Tetsutetsu parezcan, de pronto, de acuerdo con Monoma, a ella la hace sentir de mal humor y, pierde un poco de confianza en sí misma. Al menos, se dice, que al menos Awase y Tetsutetsu tienen la decencia de disimular, un poco, su impresión, no como Monoma, que se ríe a grandes carcajadas de ella.

Monoma se ríe de ella porque al usar ese vestido no es que parezca mucho _el tipo de chica que pelea_.

—¿Ustedes se están burlando de mi o me están halagando? —pregunta, irritada, sin esperar una respuesta.

Y Monoma le dice, le responde, que es un halago porque de todas maneras fue él quien la metió a ese concurso. Y continúa con su cantaleta de que ella va a ganar. Pero Itsuka no sabe qué pensar más que sentirse ofendida y obligada y hace a sus cejas fruncirse junto con sus labios que no pueden soltarle ningún reclamo más sino quiere sonar patética. Y con Monoma. Con Monoma no puede sonar patética. No debe de. O se la comerá.

Así es Monoma, así es con Monoma. No hay que mostrarle ni una señal de debilidad porque entonces atacará. Y es un ladrón. Él es un ladrón que se llevará todo si le das la oportunidad.

Itsuka no le daría nada.

Al menos esa es la idea pero en algún punto resulta que ni Reiko, ni Awase, ni Tetsutetsu o Hadō Nejire están más por ahí. Pero sí está Monoma Neito y también está Kendō Itsuka.

Está ella y está él.

Y están los dos. Solos, quietos. Y él ya se ha dejado de reír, lo que es un verdadero alivio.

Itsuka suspira; cansada, agotada. El peso de las expectativas, a sus espaldas, lo detesta. Y cuando se trata de algo tan ridículo como la apariencia, dejar que alguien la evaluara por su « belleza ».

Ella no era bella, _maldición_. No lo era. No era fea pero tampoco bella. Y, _¿por qué era que la habían aceptado en primer lugar?_ Algo debía de estar mal en el mundo, lo juraba.

—¿Qué tienes?

Y Monoma es un insensato e _insensible_ imbécil. _Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil._ No tiene derecho a preguntar.

—¿Qué tengo? —repetición hecha con incredulidad.

No tiene derecho a una respuesta.

—Sí. Tienes mala cara, algo te está pasando.

Pero aún tiene el descaro de preguntar.

—Que « qué tengo », preguntas. Que « algo me pasa », dices.

Monoma ya no le dice nada pero su elocuente mirada le habla. _Le habla, le habla, le habla._ Y le dice.

Le dice que está genuinamente preocupado por ella.

 _« Ay, qué mal »_ piensa ella, un poco con sarcasmo. Y es que Monoma tiene la facilidad increíble para tocar una fibra sensible en ella. Esa fibra sensible, ahora, se trataba de su feminidad. Su feminidad traducida en belleza.

A la madre de Itsuka le gustaba recalcarle que tenía un potencial desperdiciado. Un potencial desperdiciado porque ella era muy bonita. Y que fuera bonita le debía traer un mejor lugar en el mundo que como una heroína más del montón. Era ofensivo, pero esas eran las ideas de su madre.

Cuando Itsuka había aparecido en el comercial de televisión había hecho a su madre la mujer más feliz del planeta y su madre tenía mejor guardado como uno de sus grandes triunfos la grabación de ese comercial que sus perfectas notas al terminar la secundaria. Lo seguía presumiendo, la seguía presumiendo, por ello antes que por estar en la prestigiosa escuela para héroes de Yūei. Aunque con el paso del tiempo también iba haciéndose a la idea mejor y _ya_ esperaba que una vez como heroína profesional entrara en los rankings de heroínas más hermosas.

De cualquier manera, a ella le iba más eso de no presumir ni andarse ufanando de una belleza que supuestamente tenía. No se creía tanto y. Ella tenía un gusto natural, más bien, masculino.

El concurso de belleza le daba lo mismo. Le daba lo mismo pero parecía que los demás no se enteraban de ese _pequeño detalle_ y la habían aceptado, en primer lugar.

Y. ¿Cómo es que Monoma había conseguido arrastrarla a eso e inscribirla sin su consentimiento? ¿Esas cosas no tenían algún tipo de filtro para antes del concurso que se iba a dar, puesto en escena, exhibiendo a las chicas como monos de circo o solo animales?

Bueno, si ella iba a ir era, definitivamente, para participar así. La atracción principal: Itsuka Kendō, el mono de circo con manos grandes ( _« y por eso, mamá, es por eso que no me expongo a humillaciones públicas intentando ser reina de belleza con una particularidad que hace mis manos enormes —_ le discutiría a su madre inútilmente en su cabeza, porque hacerlo de forma real ya era un caso todavía más perdido que ese y, al menos, al menos en su cabeza sí le ganaba _—. Eso y porque soy más útil como heroína, gracias »_ ).

—Cierra la boca, que tú me metiste en esto.

Monoma le hace una sonrisa discreta y burlona, tentando a su suerte: —yo no he dicho-

Ni bien termina y ya se ha mordido la lengua con el fuerte porrazo que le ha dado Kendō. Y eso. Eso se siente, al menos un poco, bien. La ayuda a ella a liberar tensiones. Y algo de su frustración. Y entonces ella está más dispuesta. Para poder tolerarlo. Le sonríe, para entonces, como si no le hubiera acabado de dar un buen, y merecido, golpe.

La sonrisa de Kendō angelical y llena de falsa inocencia silencia a Monoma por un buen rato y acalla sus posibles quejas. Las acalla y lo hace voltearle la mirada sin posibilidad de mirarla a los ojos por un buen rato. Y a Itsuka eso no sólo se le hace raro, sino que _rarísimo (_ como diría su querida madre). Y. _Jah_. Bueno, dejar callado a Monoma era algo que se tenía que celebrar.

—¿Ahora no me vas a decir nada?

Monoma se vuelve a verla. Se obliga a hacerlo y se queda quieto y en silencio un par de largos y densos minutos. —Es por eso que te inscribí en primer lugar, no hay forma de que pierdas —es lo primero que dice, cuando al fin se digna a hablarle.

Itsuka lo pone en duda. _Otra vez._ Lo pone en duda y está segura de que la preciosa y hermosa Hadō Nejire va a barrer el piso con ella sin que siquiera aquella fuera su intención. Y, vamos. Que no era que a Itsuka le importara tanto, pero _sí que tenía una vena competitiva..._

—Ellos te aceptaron sin hacerte la entrevista personalmente, por eso también.

 _Entonces sí hubo un filtro._

—Por supuesto que hubo un filtro —le responde él, como si la sola pregunta fuera ofensiva y procede a explicarse, algo que en realidad Itsuka no es que quiera escuchar, pero ya qué—: ¿Sabes cuántas chicas quisieron participar y no lograron pasarlo? Tú eres más lista que la media. Tus notas te ayudaron y sólo tuve que concentrarme en rellenar las _respuestas de bondad_ como si se tratara de ti.

Itsuka se queda intrigada con la forma de referirse a lo que sea que fueran las supuestas « respuestas de bondad » de las que Monoma habla haciéndoles hasta un gesto de comillas en el aire. Y se queda intrigada un buen momento hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho sobre contestarlas por ella.

—Que tú hiciste qué.

—Si hubiera un incendio en medio de tu camino a una reunión importante —Monoma pasa a ignorar categóricamente su expresión incrédula que habla de lo mucho que quiere dimitir en ese mismo momento por lo que acaba de escuchar, para proseguir a explicarse— y fueras con el tiempo medido para llegar, pero justamente unos niños aseguran haber dejado a su perro y hermano bebé dentro del edificio y que los bomberos se han tardado mucho en llegar, saltarías sin pensarlo dentro del edificio a tratar de salvarlos, ¿no es verdad?

 _« Ah, esas son las respuestas de bondad »._

—Bueno, tengo mi licencia provisional así que, probablemente, sí. Trataría de ayudarlos luego de asegurarme de saber lo que ha pasado con los bomberos.

Monoma lanza una sonrisa altanera al escuchar aquello. —Fue justo lo que dije, ¿ves? — _« No, Monoma. Borra esa sonrisa (estúpida) de tu (bonita) cara »_ —. Tienes ventaja por ser una heroína. Hadō-senpai tiene la misma ventaja. La chica del departamento de apoyo tiene... unas pestañas muy hipnotizadoras y eso sin mencionar que todos los del departamento técnico tienen un punto quisquilloso a la hora de ser extravagantes. Pero tú-

—PERO te olvidas de lo realmente esencial, Monoma —ella tiene que interrumpirlo y bajarlo de las nubes—. El alma del concurso, la razón por la que existe, y lo que se evalúa, es la belleza, y yo, Monoma —se asegura de decirlo, de ir a decirlo, sin que se le escape ningún mal tono que la haga ver como si se estuviera quejando de eso. Como si no se tuviera confianza. Lo mira una vez más y se deja llevar por la exasperación que le causa ese muchacho problema de Monoma. Y en medio de una exhalación, dice: —yo no soy bonita, Monoma —él abre la boca pero ella no lo deja ni empezar, ignorándolo y alzando la voz para que no se le ocurra interrumpirla—. Y no busco serlo. Tampoco espero, ni quiero, ganar — _« cierra esa boca Monoma que aún no he acabado »_ —, pero heme aquí. Porque tú —y aprovecha que lo señala y lo golpea en el pecho con su dedo acusador— me metiste en esto. Y creo que merezco el mínimo de un poco de respeto como para que no te rías de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Monoma aguarda y hace una pausa, como si esperara a que siguiera con su regaño pero a final de cuentas Itsuka le lanza una mirada exasperada que lo hace reaccionar de inmediato aunque no lo suficiente como para —pero yo-

—Dije, ¿de acuerdo?

Y lo que ella espera es claro. Y Monoma baja la mirada porque lo que sea que fuera a dar como excusa no iba a ser bienvenido sin antes primero: —de acuerdo, _lo siento_ por haberme reído. No debí, hice mal. _Perdón_ —una buena disculpa rectificada y, al menos un poco, sincera. Itsuka sabe que no es del todo sincera, pero escucharle su tono de niño regañado le parece suficiente compensación. Y sonríe, entonces, algo más sincera que antes.

—Ahora sí, ¿decías?

Él parece sorprendido de todas maneras con su buena disposición a escucharlo e Itsuka casi se ríe de él en su cara porque _« por favor, Monoma, yo no soy tan inmadura como tú »_ y el chiste se cuenta solo.

Lo que no se cuenta o se entiende es lo que pasa por esa cabecilla rubia que, una vez más, prefiere guardar silencio antes de decir nada. Y luego, cuando al fin se decide a hablar, dice la misma cosa que le ha repetido ya demasiadas veces como para ser su única explicación. Porque si en verdad fuera la única, Monoma actuaría usando su inteligencia para torcerla y retorcerla y decirla de mil formas diferentes con palabras nuevas aunque estas tuvieran el mismo significado para hacerle creer que hay más de una razón.

—No hay forma de que pierdas y así elevarás la reputación de la clase b.

 _Monoma. Por favor, Monoma._

Itsuka en realidad no sabe si eso lo dijo o lo pensó. Pero igual, él se la queda mirando un par de segundos más y al fin, se rompe. Y es que ese gran hablador de Monoma no puede callarse nada. Así que, Itsuka se regocija en ello porque de la nada hasta parece muy, demasiado, avergonzado. Y. Avergonzado, _de verdad_. _Monoma Neito avergonzado._ Porque.

—Y Hadō-senpai puede ser muy bonita. La chica del departamento técnico tendrá, su encanto, supongo. Pero tú, Kendō —e Itsuka tiene de pronto el súbito recuerdo de tener corazón, porque este. Este le late—. Tú eres Kendō Itsuka. Y eres de primer año. Y eres Battle Fist. Y eres buena. E inteligente. Y también eres la delegada de la clase b —le late fuerte en el pecho y se le llena de emociones reprimidas que explotan, de pronto, con color en su cara, mientras Monoma enumera. Monoma enumera y suelta. Esas, cosas—. Y tienes una sonrisa que. Que...

Y entonces. Entonces es obvio.

—No hay forma de que pierdas. Vas a salir victoriosa de ese concurso. Y entiendo que-

Monoma salta a balbucear disculpas. Salta a balbucear disculpas metidas entre varias otras cosas que pueden ser fáciles de malinterpretar. Malinterpretar porque su modo de pensar es frío, rudo y descarado. Malinterpretar porque no tiene el tacto o filtro que la mayoría tendría a la hora de expresarse y él lo acaba haciendo todo sonando sarcástico y gruñón, como si no tuviera sentimientos pero sí que los tiene. Kendō lo sabe.

 _Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe._

Porque de pronto queda claro que esa situación excéntrica y rara. La manera en que luchó tanto por hacerla quedar dentro de un concurso del que se notaba él mismo apenas sabía o entendía nada sin molestarla de más. Y todo su esfuerzo por convencerla para quedarse hasta el último día inscrita y no dimitir, ha sido por una sola razón.

—Y siento haberme reído antes de tu vestido aunque la verdad es que te queda bien y —él se lleva unas manos nerviosas en su disfraz para la obra de teatro de la clase b a la cabeza y se los mete entre esos rubios cabellos perfectos—, y resalta, de alguna manera, tus ojos. Estás-

Kendō espera a que lo diga. En serio espera a que lo diga pero él, inusualmente tímido, se calla y vuelve a corregirse. —Vas a ganar, estoy seguro de eso. Ni siquiera tengo que desearte suerte.

Con eso dicho, deja la sala. Deja la sala de cambio con ella en medio completamente pasmada. Porque, porque.

 _¿Acaso esa había sido... la retorcida forma de Neito Monoma de decirle que le parecía la chica más bonita de la escuela?_


End file.
